


Kill Your Demons

by spaceMaverick



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark Forest (Warriors), Gen, Justice, Murder, Omen of the Stars: Book 6: The Last Hope, Pedophilia, Revenge, StarClan (Warriors), because fuck thistleclaw, happens after the last hope, killing abusers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 20:41:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceMaverick/pseuds/spaceMaverick
Summary: Spottedleaf has some unfinished business after the battle with the Dark Forest.





	Kill Your Demons

**Author's Note:**

> in this fic spottedleaf didnt die in the battle

Spottedleaf looked over the sunny field, squinting against the bright light of StarClan. She made her way down a hill and into the forest. A rustle in the brambles nearby made her jump, but she relaxed as the faint outline of Blackstar padded by, unaware of her. He was more opaque now, after the Great Battle with the Dark Forest. Spottedleaf continued through the forest until it became colder suddenly. _Almost there,_ she thought resolutely.

The border with the Dark Forest was stark and unwelcoming; gloomy and dull against StarClan’s lush and warm territory. Spottedleaf crossed the border cautiously, mouth open for scents. Almost instantly, she felt damp and cold, as if she had sat in the rain all night. She shivered and pushed forward. The twisted trees all looked the same here, disorienting the tortoiseshell and making her nervous. _Focus._ She had a mission to carry out. Craning her neck to see as much as possible, Spottedleaf stalked through the woods. Finally, she reached a sandy clearing with a large boulder. _This must have been where they trained._ She walked into the open, cringing at the strong scent of blood. She suddenly picked up another scent. It made her fur ripple with fear. _There he is._ Spottedleaf forced down a growl and dived back into the brush, watching the clearing.

A large tom walked up the the boulder and sat at it’s base, beginning to wash his large gray-and-white paws. He twisted around and rasped his tongue over the thick fur on his back. Spottedleaf shot out from under the blackened bush she had hidden in and barreled into the tom. He screeched in surprise as Spottedleaf collided with him, eyes widening as he recognized her.

“Spottedleaf!?”

“Thistleclaw.” Spottedleaf spat his name out of her mouth like mouse bile and clouted his ears.

“What- what are you doing here?” Thistleclaw gasped, scrambling away from Spottedleaf. _“How_ are you here?”

“StarClan cats can cross you border,” Spottedleaf replied, lunging again and sinking her teeth into Thistleclaw’s shoulder. The tom growled and clawed at her chest, pushing her back. But Spottedleaf was relentless, leaping over him and landing on his back. She hooked her claws into his skin and bit the back of his neck with all her strength. Thistleclaw yowled in pain and reared, but Spottedleaf hung on and paddled him with her hind paws, sending tufts of his fur flying. “You’re not getting away!” She hissed into his ear.

Thistleclaw dropped to the ground and rolled, forcing Spottedleaf to jump off of him. She whipped around before he could get up again and pinned him on his back before biting down on his throat and tearing it out. The gray tom’s screech died in his throat, turning to a gurgle as he coughed blood. Finally, his eyes dulled and he slumped into a massive lump of fur in the dirt. 

Spottedleaf watched as he faded away, leaving only a new bloodstain on the ground to be remembered by.

**Author's Note:**

> cats who could kill thistleclaw and it would be really cool: spottedleaf, snowfur, redtail, mapleshade (because she would never let someone hurt a kit)


End file.
